Transcript 4
Report Summary: I found and engaged the target, he fled to inside a station in L2 before I could finish him off, and station camped there for a while. After much discussion while I covered the exits, he decided to let me kill him. The character I was on is named ancient era5. TGFTlordoflight: Out of range. 15:17:06 (guild) B-6 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has entered Latos B-6 flying a TPG Raptor Mark II. 15:17:18 100 and sniff my buncheese *TGFTlordoflight: TPG Raptor Mark II - 100% health 4964m away :: I:Neutral S:Kill on Sight U:Admire 15:17:25 100 i hope ye hace a flat head i need some place to put my serco ale 15:17:33 100 i think i'll stay in itani untill the heat cools down... 15:17:40 100 Only way ye'll touch me capt is by blowin my ship up and by then there wont be much left TGFTlordoflight: Left the sector. 15:17:44 (guild) B-6 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has left my sector. 15:17:45 You are entering Ukari O-13 *TGFTlordoflight: TPG Raptor Mark II - 100% health 1678m away :: I:Neutral S:Kill on Sight U:Admire 15:17:49 (guild) O-13 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has entered Ukari O-13 flying a TPG Raptor Mark II. 15:18:10 100 i rammed yer ship from behind love 15:18:35 100 ha 15:18:37 100 BOAT! like a raft you can steer! 15:18:48 100 YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! *INVkittylover: Warthog Territorial Defender - 100% health 4782m away :: I:Pillar of Society S:Kill on Sight U:Respect 15:18:54 (guild) O-13 INVkittylover (Itani) has entered Ukari O-13 flying a Warthog Territorial Defender. INVkittylover: Left radar range. 15:19:11 100 no one wants you alive 15:19:12 100 you'll never take me at all 15:19:22 lordoflight jumped to Ukari System, Sector L-2 Following: lordoflight. Jump when ready. 15:19:23 100 The Blackened Soul self destructs TGFTlordoflight: Left the sector. 15:19:27 (guild) O-13 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has left my sector. 15:19:31 100 i had i have i will 15:19:33 You are entering Ukari N-8 15:19:33 You've been caught in an ion storm. To proceed to your destination, you'll need to fly to the storm exit point, marked on your HUD. 15:19:33 (guild) N-8 INVkittylover (Itani) has left my sector. *TGFTlordoflight: TPG Raptor Mark II - 63% health 299m away :: I:Neutral S:Kill on Sight U:Admire 15:19:34 (guild) N-8 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has entered Ukari N-8 flying a TPG Raptor Mark II. 15:19:36 100 wat 15:19:42 100 taken ye love 15:19:42 (guild) H-6 INVThe Catman (Itani) has entered Odia H-6 flying an Unknown ship. 15:19:43 (guild) H-6 TGFTThe Blackened Soul (UIT) has left my sector. 15:19:46 100 bitch please TGFTlordoflight: Left radar range. *TGFTlordoflight: Entered radar range. Is at 63% health and is 490m away. TGFTlordoflight: Left the sector. 15:19:48 (guild) N-8 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has left my sector. *TGFTlordoflight: TPG Raptor Mark II - 63% health 469m away :: I:Neutral S:Kill on Sight U:Admire 15:19:52 (guild) N-8 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has entered Ukari N-8 flying a TPG Raptor Mark II. 15:19:53 lordoflight jumped to Ukari System, Sector L-2 Following: lordoflight. Jump when ready. 15:19:57 kittylover jumped to Ukari System, Sector L-2 15:19:58 100 and ye were pretty sluty TGFTlordoflight: Left the sector. *INVkittylover: Warthog Territorial Defender - 100% health 481m away :: I:Pillar of Society S:Kill on Sight U:Respect 15:19:59 (guild) N-8 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has left my sector. 15:20:00 (guild) N-8 INVkittylover (Itani) has entered Ukari N-8 flying a Warthog Territorial Defender. INVkittylover: Left the sector. 15:20:02 You are entering Ukari L-2 15:20:02 (guild) @-0 INVkittylover (Itani) has left my sector. INVkittylover: Out of range. 15:20:05 (guild) L-2 INVkittylover (Itani) has entered Ukari L-2 flying a Warthog Territorial Defender. *INVkittylover: Warthog Territorial Defender - 100% health 207m away :: I:Pillar of Society S:Kill on Sight U:Respect L:Respect TGFTlordoflight: Out of range. *TGFTlordoflight: TPG Raptor Mark II - 57% health 364m away :: I:Neutral S:Kill on Sight U:Admire L:Admire 15:20:07 (guild) L-2 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has entered Ukari L-2 flying a TPG Raptor Mark II. INVkittylover: Left radar range. *INVkittylover: Entered radar range. Is at 100% health and is 1947m away. 15:20:32 (guild) H-6 INVThe Catman (Itani) has left my sector. 15:20:33 (guild) H-6 INVThe Catman (Itani) has entered Odia H-6 flying a Warthog MkII. 15:20:40 100 the hell is with these errors 15:20:40 You attacked lordoflight in Ukari L-2 and they are now free to attack you without factional repercussions for 15 minutes from the most recent hit of either party or until you die. 15:20:40 Home station set to Sedina V Hold 15:20:40 You have violated the local No-Fire zone regulations. Temporary Kill On Sight standing set. Leave the sector immediately, or be destroyed! 15:20:40 UIT standing decreased enormously 15:20:43 100 so many INVkittylover: Left radar range. *INVkittylover: Entered radar range. Is at 100% health and is 3633m away. INVkittylover: Left radar range. TGFTlordoflight: Left radar range. *TGFTlordoflight: Entered radar range. Is at 47% health and is 415m away. 15:20:59 100 just seen assault bots mining.... 15:21:05 (guild) H-6 INVThe Catman (Itani) has left my sector. INVkittylover: Left the sector. 15:21:08 (guild) L-2 INVkittylover (Itani) has left my sector. TGFTlordoflight: Left radar range. *TGFTlordoflight: Entered radar range. Is at 47% health and is 840m away. 15:21:53 100 'Error: NULL technique list for effect 't_vulture_02_001__vulture_anniversary'!" TGFTlordoflight: Left radar range. *TGFTlordoflight: Entered radar range. Is at 47% health and is 604m away. TGFTlordoflight: Left radar range. 15:22:38 100 oh my god! 15:23:30 100 Three pirates! 15:23:39 100 lol 15:23:47 100 op callin' me love 15:23:51 100 stop* 15:23:52 100 *** Channel 100 is active. 15:23:55 100 that never happens 15:24:02 100 thank you 15:24:10 100 HA 15:24:18 100 dumbass 15:24:23 *lordoflight* man that was a good plan wasnt it:) now just let station deffences kill you thanks for your cooperation;) 15:24:39 ->lordoflight: got hit 97% from bashing a roid so far 15:24:43 100 Hello VO! TRI is online in force so if you need guns, want PvP/PvE training, need commodity shipments for faction standing help 15:24:45 ->lordoflight: good job 15:24:53 100 or whatever! /msg me or any TRI 15:24:53 100 If i had DB on here i would be much smoother in combat 15:24:55 100 Blood_Ruby47 curls up in a ball in the corner of her ship 15:25:05 100 open the airlock 15:25:06 100 do ye sell condoms Neon? 15:25:15 100 Forget it capt 15:25:19 100 Hehe 15:25:23 100 Blood_Ruby47 starts crying 15:25:27 100 Bestiality is wrong 15:25:45 100 then why does it feel so right 15:25:47 100 serco special strawberry flavoured? 15:25:48 *lordoflight* why do you hate me? i have no problem with CBSM 15:25:54 100 because youre fucked up. 15:25:59 100 well Blood, we do sell protection of a sort. but not condoms 15:26:00 100 jk man 15:26:07 ->lordoflight: I have no problem with you, just a bounty 15:26:08 100 damn 15:26:20 *lordoflight* unless a bounty 15:26:21 100 you talking about the pony guy? 15:26:27 100 i dont like this!! 15:26:29 100 Neon am i still too impulsive for TRI 15:26:33 100 xD 15:26:34 100 ye will have to swallow then 15:26:41 1 you cant 15:26:48 100 lol blood how are ye? 15:26:55 *lordoflight* there is a bounty on my head!?? 15:27:02 100 suck my bumcheese 15:27:05 100 Nay 15:27:07 ->lordoflight: Im sorry to say 15:27:10 100 good rails 15:27:21 ->lordoflight: I dont know why and I dont care why lol 15:27:22 100 bad rails 15:27:29 100 thanks 15:27:40 100 Ha 15:27:58 ->lordoflight: while we are having this chat, are there any jobs you need cbsm to do for you? 15:28:15 ->lordoflight: after I've collected your bounty of course ;) 15:28:34 *lordoflight* look bounty hunter im inocent it must have been SKV 15:28:48 ->lordoflight: innocence is what police/vpr look for 15:28:49 100 Fucking coatl 15:29:00 100 make me jump sectors 15:29:02 ->lordoflight: bounty hunters do what they are paid to do, no matter what 15:29:02 100 ? 15:29:14 100 see, you died 15:29:16 ->lordoflight: learn your lore! 15:29:20 100 so your corvus went back up 15:29:21 100 could someone give me some cash? Im por and in grey space 15:29:23 100 i didnt 15:29:32 100 so im still waiting 15:29:35 100 ffs. 15:29:44 100 do the nfz unagro after 15 minutes? 15:29:49 100 no 15:29:52 100 aww 15:29:53 *lordoflight* bounty hunters are mercenaries and iv done noth wrong 15:29:56 100 after a while 15:30:02 ->lordoflight: it doesnt matter 15:30:05 100 nom nom nom 15:30:07 100 gf 15:30:10 ->lordoflight: whether youve done anything wrong 15:30:21 ->lordoflight: ive been paid by someone to kill you 15:30:27 100 were those hive gats coatl 15:30:28 *lordoflight* we 15:30:36 ->lordoflight: we? 15:30:37 100 nope 15:30:43 100 then? 15:31:03 100 wat should i do to advance my combat liscense 15:31:04 100 help me god! 15:31:10 100 god isnt real 15:31:11 100 i am coming love 15:31:15 100 heil satan 15:31:15 *lordoflight* tell me who paid you and ill come out and let you have my bounty 15:31:26 100 whtever u believe man 15:31:27 ->lordoflight: thats not how it works 15:31:34 100 fite me 15:31:37 ->lordoflight: first of all, all of our contracts are entirely confidential 15:31:39 100 god is real i believe 15:31:48 100 i dont care wht ur religion is 15:31:53 100 FITE MEH 15:31:55 *lordoflight* well then im staying here then 15:31:57 ->lordoflight: second of all, if you let me have your bounty then I wouldnt get paid most likely 15:32:00 100 yah i can agree with that 15:32:08 100 nom nom nom 15:32:08 100 worship whatever u want 15:32:13 ->lordoflight: I cannot control your actions 15:32:16 100 i will kill myself if you come within 3000m of me Capt'N Blood 15:32:19 100 .,. 15:32:22 ->lordoflight: that would make this too easy 15:32:32 100 lol 15:32:34 100 '-' 15:32:41 100 gf Xihucoatl 15:32:43 100 lol 15:33:02 100 so many new alts today... 15:34:24 (guild) L-2 hi 15:34:27 *lordoflight* well you can at least tell me how much is on my head 15:34:30 (guild) L-2 anyone willing to help? 15:34:34 100 I sacrifice an EC to thee, O Great Corvus 15:34:58 ->lordoflight: our price is 125k per kill, and dont try paying me to get out of it 15:35:01 100 extra credit 15:35:02 100 can ye just suck my pegged leg like normal traders love? 15:35:03 ->lordoflight: we have a code 15:35:13 ->lordoflight: bounty hutners code 15:35:14 100 nom nom nom 15:35:21 100 mmmm cookies 15:35:32 100 welp im off to get db 15:35:40 *lordoflight* now why would i do that? 15:35:40 Temporary Kill On Sight standing for the Union of Independent Territories removed. In the future, be more careful about violating various regulations. 15:35:40 UIT standing increased enormously 15:35:41 15 minutes have elapsed since you attacked or were attacked by lordoflight. They can no longer attack you without factional repercussions. 15:35:51 People in the room: lordoflight, ancient era5 15:35:51 You are now in Caelestis Watch (UIT Barracks). 15:35:51 Creating TA station data for Caelestis Watch (UIT Barracks) 15:35:51 TA saving data 15:35:51 57 credits deducted from your account. 15:35:52 Ship auto-repaired (57c). 15:35:52 100 deep banged? 15:35:53 Home station set to Caelestis Watch ER Trauma Nurse: Out of range. 15:36:11 (guild) L-2 ER Trauma Nurse (UIT) has entered Ukari L-2 flying a Revenant MkII. 15:36:16 100 gf! 15:36:23 100 gf 15:36:43 100 nfz does run out after 15 minutes, what do you know TGFTlordoflight: Left the sector. 15:36:46 (guild) L-2 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has left my sector. ER Trauma Nurse: Left the sector. 15:36:49 (guild) L-2 ER Trauma Nurse (UIT) has left my sector. 15:36:51 100 whew! I didn't realize you got boomed :) I looked around and was like where the fuck did he go!? 15:36:55 100 lulz TGFTlordoflight: Out of range. 15:37:52 100 nom nom nom 15:37:54 (guild) L-2 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has entered Ukari L-2 flying an Unknown ship. EMSPhaerell: Out of range. 15:38:16 (guild) L-2 EMSPhaerell (UIT) has entered Ukari L-2 flying a Behemoth XC. 15:38:34 You are entering space in which a CBSM operation is in progress. Do not interrupt or you will be terminated 15:38:42 hiya Phaerell TGFTlordoflight: Left the sector. 15:38:45 (guild) L-2 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has left my sector. 15:38:46 Greetings from the Southeastern Division of EMS! 15:38:50 100 cookies 15:38:53 oh he left again 15:38:57 no longer a cbsm op 15:39:00 Hello! CBSM is a guild that offers Bounty hunting, Smuggling, Mercenary, and Escorting contracts, for low prices! Join 8389 and ask for details. ER Trauma Nurse: Out of range. 15:39:02 (guild) L-2 ER Trauma Nurse (UIT) has entered Ukari L-2 flying a Revenant MkII. *ER Trauma Nurse: Revenant MkII - 100% health 3797m away :: I:Neutral S:Neutral U:Admire L:Admire *EMSPhaerell: Behemoth XC - 100% health 4942m away :: I:Respect S:Dislike U:Pillar of Society L:Pillar of Society 15:39:11 100 pie 15:39:24 100 cream cheese ER Trauma Nurse: Left radar range. *ER Trauma Nurse: Entered radar range. Is at 100% health and is 2138m away. TGFTlordoflight: Out of range. ER Trauma Nurse: Left radar range. *ER Trauma Nurse: Entered radar range. Is at 100% health and is 2413m away. 15:39:46 (guild) L-2 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has entered Ukari L-2 flying an Unknown ship. 15:39:59 100 nom nom nom EMSPhaerell: Left radar range. ER Trauma Nurse: Left radar range. 15:40:20 100 yo SKV 15:40:24 *lordoflight* meet in ukari a-5 and you will my bounty 15:40:27 100 go defend your station ER Trauma Nurse: Left the sector. 15:40:28 (guild) L-2 ER Trauma Nurse (UIT) has left my sector. 15:40:34 ->Phaerell: do not worry, no harm will come to you if you do not intefere with lordoflight 15:40:50 ->lordoflight: ok. 15:41:09 100 are you sticking up for them Razr? 15:41:10 *lordoflight* ill fight back so that you can get payed 15:41:20 ->lordoflight: sure 15:41:28 EMS does not interfere with anyone else's business, friend. :) 15:41:41 thank you once again Phaerell 15:41:49 No problem. 15:41:56 you and your guild are shining examples in this universe 15:41:58 *lordoflight* this will prove im not a criminal 15:42:01 100 if BOAT has keys, and don't defend the stations, one wonders why SKV gives them keys 15:42:08 ->lordoflight: alright, I'll meet you there *TGFTlordoflight: TPG Raptor Mark II - 100% health 388m away :: I:Neutral S:Kill on Sight U:Admire L:Admire 15:42:16 We do our best to provide a useful service to all! 15:42:20 You attacked lordoflight in Ukari L-2 and they are now free to attack you without factional repercussions for 15 minutes from the most recent hit of either party or until you die. 15:42:20 Home station set to Odia Barracks 15:42:20 You have violated the local No-Fire zone regulations. Temporary Kill On Sight standing set. Leave the sector immediately, or be destroyed! 15:42:20 UIT standing decreased enormously 15:42:34 100 some boat defend, those who don't.... will get keys revoked 15:42:40 100 now since I was neither repping nor sdefending the station I will say the TGFT Itan NAP is violated 15:42:51 lordoflight jumped to Ukari System, Sector A-5 Following: lordoflight. Jump when ready. 15:42:53 100 ZOK! TGFTlordoflight: Left the sector. 15:42:57 (guild) L-2 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has left my sector. EMSPhaerell: Left the sector. 15:42:59 You are entering Ukari I-3 15:43:00 You've been caught in an ion storm. To proceed to your destination, you'll need to fly to the storm exit point, marked on your HUD. 15:43:00 (guild) I-3 EMSPhaerell (UIT) has left my sector. 15:43:02 100 i defend when i can *TGFTlordoflight: TPG Raptor Mark II - 85% health 417m away :: I:Neutral S:Kill on Sight U:Admire 15:43:10 (guild) I-3 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has entered Ukari I-3 flying a TPG Raptor Mark II. 15:43:11 100 but im in a bit of a pinch now 15:43:15 100 I got a job for you 15:43:19 100 oh NOW the NAP is violated? 15:43:20 100 poof 15:43:21 100 lol TGFTlordoflight: Left the sector. 15:43:21 (guild) I-3 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has left my sector. 15:43:24 lordoflight jumped to Ukari System, Sector A-5 15:43:26 100 zok? 15:43:28 100 and anyone in ITAN may shoot who they please 15:43:35 You are entering Ukari A-5 *TGFTlordoflight: TPG Raptor Mark II - 63% health 1982m away :: I:Neutral S:Kill on Sight U:Admire 15:43:36 (guild) A-5 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has entered Ukari A-5 flying a TPG Raptor Mark II. 15:43:51 100 zok! 15:43:54 100 gf 15:43:59 100 yarr 15:44:27 100 nevermind! 15:44:31 100 good to see you never left the pirate's life, Capt'n 15:44:41 100 Capt'N Blood has received death threats 15:44:43 100 i knew you was fibbing! 15:44:49 100 well ts reknor is at his bots plugin attack again 15:45:18 100 Capt'N Blood wants to plug in lisa 15:45:56 100 why is his battery low? 15:46:07 ancient era5 destroyed lordoflight screen dumped to ancient era5 kills lordoflight-1 01-08-15 15-46-07.png. 15:46:08 screen dumped to ancient era5 kills lordoflight-1 01-08-15 15-46-07.png. 15:46:08 Combat +250 TGFTlordoflight: Left the sector. screen dumped to ancient era5 kills lordoflight-2 01-08-15 15-46-09.png. 15:46:10 screen dumped to ancient era5 kills lordoflight-2 01-08-15 15-46-09.png. 15:46:10 (guild) A-5 TGFTlordoflight (UIT) has left my sector. 15:46:16 100 cos ye pumped on it like a desperate man 15:46:19 You are entering Ukari I-3 15:46:21 You've been caught in an ion storm. To proceed to your destination, you'll need to fly to the storm exit point, marked on your HUD. 15:46:41 100 Cro he means fuck her! 15:46:42 100 were should i look for aretemis collectors 15:46:48 You are entering Ukari L-2 15:46:54 100 latos 15:46:59 100 ty 15:47:28 *lordoflight* that should garentee your payment i know it was SKV who hired you